Orinpikku Sentai Fittoranger
by GiLaw
Summary: Fittorangers are a group of sporty youngsters who dedicate their lives to preserving energy and life. Yet when an ex champion named Kabu sets out to absorb all life energy and use it for the wrong reasons, the Fittorangers, and a fifth athlete must set out to stop his schemes and remain Fitto Icons to the world.


**Hey guys!**

 **For those of you who don't know me, my name is GiLaw.**

 **For those of you who DO know me and are thinking "Wait, is this a Sentai version of-" Yes. Yes it is. And I'll be doing it with Elemental Masters as well.**

 **Now there are two reasons I wanted to do this. One is because I saw my friend Eddmpsy do it- I'm such a copycat! X'D**

 **But the other reason is because while I do like Sports Energy (Oh God, that name), it is mostly very corny when I look back. I feel I rushed some bits in terms of fights and stories. And while I know some of you like it (especially Zoe), I wanted to give this a go. I feel that by writing it in Sentai, I should be able to do more. I can make the characters act goofier, fights can be harder (even have blood) and overall, I feel I can just go all out without being too cheesy. Also I was like "What if my Rangers had Japanese counterparts?" so I wanted to try that too.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Orinpikku Sentai Fittoranger**

 **Episode 1-** **Enter Fitto Icons**

A normal day in the streets of Tokyo. The Japanese citizens were going through their normal daily routines, whether it was shopping, going to work, sitting down on the park and reading the paper. You name it. A woman in a white jacket and grey leggings was jogging down Yoyogi Park, oblivious to her surroundings because she had her earphones plugged in.

 **"Energy is a vital component in the body. Without it, the human would not be able to function. We must choose how we work with our inner energy. Some decide to use it for their benefits and improve their well being with daily bodily exercise. But of course, there are those who don't always use their energy for the best . . ."**

The woman stopped for a moment and took a sip from the bottle of water she had been carrying in her right hand. Feeling better and more refreshed, she let out a happy sigh before she went to continue with her jog when her path was blasted in front of her. The shock and impact was enough to knock her over and her music player and earphones fell to the ground. The other citizens looked up from what they were doing and screamed, immediately running for their lives.

A black, blue and gold robot-alien monster with a massive rifle in its right hand appeared from the smoke, cackling like a maniac. The jogging woman who had been blasted had been knocked to the floor tried to scramble away, but her ankle was sprained and her forehead and hands were cut and it was too painful for her to do anything. The monster- Raifuru he was called laughed at the damage he had done to the one woman and looked up to see some citizens trying to run to safety across a bridge.

"Don't think you're going to escape!" he shouted and fired again with his rifle at the bridge. It struck the handle perfectly, causing a mini explosion, splitting the bridge in half and making the citizens stumble, some falling over to the safe side but most falling back onto the more vulnerable side. Again Raifuru laughed and looked around wondering what else he could do. A bridge supported by two pillars caught his attention.

"How about this?" he chuckled and fired at the two pillars with two separate shots. The blasts were enough to shatter the pillars altogether, causing the concrete bridge to collapse (fortunately not on top of anyone). Concrete and dust flew everywhere, causing the once running citizens to skid to a halt.

Still laughing to himself, Raifuru turned his attention to the jogging woman with her sprained ankle who was watching with horror the damage he was doing to the park.

"Oh humans! So much energy! So much stamina. They just need someone like me to come along and they take off. The Master could do with some energy like this!" Raifuru was now approaching the injured jogger who whipped around once she realized she was being targeted. Raifuru raised a black sphere in his left hand, like a black plastic ball with a golden shield symbol with a golden lightning bolt in the centre of it.

The jogger's eyes widened once she saw the ball, knowing that it would be certain to do something horrible to her, but the poor thing simply could not move, and now Raifuru was towering over her.

"I am going to drain your energy with this Fitto Sphere and give it to the Master so he can be a Champion again!" He raised his hand with the sphere in it and the woman winced, hoping she would lose her energy quickly.

Suddenly a blast released the ball from his hand and both Raifuru and the woman looked up to see a young man in a green suit in midair, wielding a green and yellow blaster that seemed to resemble the kind that launched tennis balls at you on the pitch. Sure enough, he fired it again, and round lime green beamed spheres that resembled tennis balls themselves shot out and blasted into Raifuru, making him stumble back.

As Raifuru shook his head, taking a moment to recover, the young man landed protectively in front of the woman who perked up immediately.

"A Fittoranger!"

Raifuru stiffened and looked up. "What?"

 **"Fittorangers. They dedicate their lives and energy to preserve that of those who don't have the stamina. Through their dedication and intense training, they have made themselves stronger than the average human**. **They are icons to those who strive to be champions, a motivation to the unfit, and saviors to all humans in our planet!"**

The Fittoranger's costume was almost entirely green with black sleeves and a visor that again resembled a tennis ball. On his chest, there was a black crest symbol with a green lightning bolt going through it, and on his back, above the silver belt and green sphere buckle, there was a large black number 5 with white lining, like one would see on the back of a jersey. The outfit was complete with silver elbow and knee pads with green lining.

Raifuru growled at the Fittoranger who had his blaster aimed at him. "You people again?"

Fitto Green remained silent, but kept his arm with his blaster in it raised towards the monster who seemed agitated by this.

"You bastards! I'm getting sick of you "icons" interfering with my work!" Raifuru was waving his arms about with every word. "Well that's it! I gave you plenty of chances, but now-" He raised his rifle. "I'm going to destroy you right now!"

The tip of his rifle began to glow orange but Fitto Green was quicker with his weapon. One shot from it send a beaming sphere into Raifuru's blaster, jamming it completely. The rifle sparked and Raifuru screamed, making the woman smile a little. She was beginning to enjoy herself now.

Raifuru was growling again and went to charged but paused, remembering what he had come here for in the first place. He glanced at the black and gold ball that was lying on the ground a few meters away from him. He took a step towards it but a yellow foot appeared stepping on it. Raifuru groaned uncertainly and looked up at the figure. He was wearing a costume very similar to Fitto Green, only this one was yellow with a visor that looked like two hockey sticks forming an X shape. On his back, there was a black number 4. On his shoulders, he was carrying a large hammer that had a hockey stick motif. Compared to Fitto Green, he was much broader and his arms were bulging in his black sleeves, they were so huge and muscular.

Fitto Yellow chuckled and looked down at his left foot that was rolling around the ball mischievously. "Is this what you're after?"

"You give that back!" Raifuru demanded, making a run for his precious black ball. But Fitto Yellow raised his hammer and slammed the ball with it, sending it flying between Raifuru's legs. Immediately distracted, Raifuru looked down when Fitto Yellow leapt up with his hammer. First he knocked him on the head, which made a banging metal sound.

"OW!"

As Raifuru clutched his head, Fitto Yellow swung his hammer around, knocking into his left leg, tripping Raifuru onto his stomach. Seeing this Fitto Yellow immediately bounced over to Fitto Green who was carrying the limping woman under his shoulders.

"How's she doing, eh?" He gave the woman a pat on her right shoulder. "How are you doing?"

The woman blushed a little and shifted her shoulder away from Fitto Yellow's hand.

"I can take care of her," Fitto Green said quickly. "You should be watching the monster."

"Ah, but the monster's on the ground, ain't he? Come on." Fitto Yellow opened her arms making the woman hop away, obviously uncomfortable, sprained ankle or not.

"I'm not anymore!" Sure enough, Raifuru was already back on his feet, hopping mad with his fists glowing purple. He had abandoned his rifle now and was about to strike the two Fittorangers with his purple flames but was interrupted when a third Fittoranger, this time a female in a pink skirted costume on her back appeared from midair. She was wielding a long metal pole with hot pink plastic on either side, and it was clear she had used the pole to get herself so high in the air. Performing a somersault allowed her to bring her long pole over and slash Raifuru with it before she landed her feet on him, kicking him twice just underneath his neck. With the second kick, she bounced off of him and flipped backwards so she could land gracefully on her feet, holding the pole firmly in her left hand, with her right hand raised, the way you would see a gymnast when they finish their routine.

Fitto Pink had a curvy graceful visor and there was a black number 3 in her back. She looked down at her feet where Raifuru's precious ball was laying. Using her pole, she flicked it up and caught it in her right hand, and of course this caught Raifuru's attention. At this point, he was smoking with all the damage he had taken.

"I'll be holding onto this then," she said, waving it in a teasing manner.

Raifuru was eyeing the ball in her hand and took a deep breath before marching towards her when suddenly the entire path, and surroundings changed into one that resembled an ice rink. Even the ground had turned into proper ice and Raifuru wobbled again, his feet flopping clumsily.

"It's slippy!"

He swung his arms around, trying to regain his balance before finally steadying himself. That was when the fourth Fittoranger- Fitto Blue appeared. Her costume was light blue with a skirt like Fitto Pink and she had a black number 2 on her back. Her visor was like a square U but it was much sharper with pointy edges.

Fitto Blue was gliding on the ice towards Raifuru with a slick thin sword made of light blue metal in her right hand. Her movements were so swift and speedy, she was like a blur and she whizzed past Raifuru, slashing him with her sword. Raifuru let out a shriek and stumbled but before he could fall, Fitto Blue slid past him on the other side, slashing him again, and again Raifuru wobbled, spinning in circles when Fitto Blue past him again, this time spinning with her right leg outstretched for a double slash. She didn't kick him but her foot was glowing sharply as if she were wearing a blade on it, and she spun around so she could strike him once with her sword and bladed foot.

Finally, she skidded to a halt in front of Fitto Green and Fitto Yellow who were now carrying the woman between them. She straightened, standing with her right foot turned towards the right in front of her left foot and outstretched her hands, holding her sword straight in her right hand, like she was posing after finishing a figure skating routine. She did so with such confidence, it made Fitto Green and Fitto Yellow waver their heads.

"What a show off," Fitto Yellow muttered, making Fitto Green nod in agreement while Fitto Pink ran to join the group of four.

"Reina, why must you steal all the attention?" she moaned.

Fitto Blue- or Reina as Fitto Pink had just called her was too busy watching Raifuru struggle onto his feet, picking up his heavy rifle even though it was still jammed.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" she demanded.

"Damn you!" Raifuru wheezed, as he heaved himself up, stumbling back as he did so, but managing to stay on. He was too frustrated to even try and go for the black ball that was still in Fitto Pink's hand. "You're never going to defeat me! You know yourselves!I'm outta here now!" He shook his rifle in his right hand. "I need to go get this thing fixed again! Then maybe, I can FINALLY get some human energy for the Master!"

"Hey!" Reina straightened and charged at him. "Don't you try to-"

Too late. In one purple flash, Raifuru had disappeared on the spot.

Reina groaned and lowered her right hand that was wielding her sword. "Escape again . . ."

For a moment there was silence. Then Fitto Green turned to face the woman he was holding.

"I think you'll be alright now," he said. "Can you walk?"

The woman looked down at her limp foot and seemed to be able to rest it down on the ground without much trouble. "Yes, I can. Thank you."

"Ah, it was no bother," Fitto Yellow replied in a flirting tone. "Just let you know when you need us again."

The woman nodded and walked away hastily, even with her sore ankle.

"Goushou, look what you did. You scared her off!"

"No I didn't!"

Fitto Pink gave Goushou a playful tap on the chest, when Fitto Green noticed the ball in her hand.

"Hey, Mimi. Let me see that."

"Eh?"

Fitto Green had already taken the black ball with the gold shield symbol from Mimi's hand and was examining it closely. While Goushou and Mimi watched him, Reina stomped her foot and ran back to the group.

"Guys, listen!" She noticed that Fitto Green had his back turned, he was busy examining the ball. "Junta!"

Junta jumped and turned to face Reina who had her left hand on her hip, swinging her sword impatiently. "This is getting ridiculous! We haven't defeated a villain in ages you guys are just standing around, looking at toys?" She snatched the ball from Junta's hand.

"Hey, but that could be a Black Fitto Ball!" Junta protested.

"That's for Coach to decide."

Junta sighed irritably to this, rolling his head around in his green helmet.

"Maybe it might be time to find someone to take up the role as our fifth Fittoranger," Mimi suggested politely.

"Yeah, she's right!" Goushou nodded enthusiastically. "That's why we can't destroy a monster nowadays. That's why they getting lazy with us and running away!"

Reina had turned her back on her team and folded her arms, making Goushou chuckle.

"You don't want a fifth one don't you?" He ran up to her so she had no choice but to look at his yellow helmet and cross shaped hockey visor. "You don't want a fifth Fittoranger because you won't get to be the bossy one anymore, eh? You won't be the center of attention."

Reina responded by shoving Goushou away, despite being much smaller than him. "Have I not told you a million times? I _do_ want a fifth Fittoranger, but we need a proper athlete! You think we can just pick someone off the street and train them in? After all the years we've had disciplining ourselves to become sport icons, you expect to hand that role over to someone like that?" She snapped her fingers in an exaggerated manner. The other three Fittorangers shifted uncomfortably and exchanged glances. They had to admit she was right.

"There." Reina nodded in satisfaction. "You've admitted it. We will continue looking for a fifth Fittoranger. We just need someone strong, with stamina, sharpness of wits, one that people here can look up to."

Junta leaned towards Mimi and whispered "She makes it sound so easy."

"Well?" Reina glared at at her three teammates. "If you're so eager to find a fifth Fittoranger, let's go back to the center and see where we can find one!"

With that, the four Fittorangers pulled out their colored Fitto Balls- all with the black shield symbol and the colored lightning bolt. Taking them out, they teleported themselves out of the park.

* * *

Ichiro Himura was sitting on the couch watching a man on TV doing an obstacle course while a timer on the bottom right of the screen was showing how long he was doing.

The 20 year old had an average body. He was five foot nine with slightly (only slightly) muscular arms, but one would have to press them to notice. As for his black hair, it was medium length and pretty thick and scruffy. He was wearing a sleeveless red sports shirt, khaki colored shorts and white running shoes with red and black stripes with clean white sports socks.

His brown eyes were glued to the screen and he was bouncing in excitement as the man on TV headed over to the ring descent. Taking up the two rings, one in each hand, he took a deep breath and began to make his way down, swinging his arms, using the rings to hold onto the metal stumps as he made his way down, he seemed to be making steady progress.

"Come on . . ." Ichiro whispered, shaking his fists, unaware that his dad was watching from behind. Mr. Himura was five foot twelve with a more sturdy muscular body and a stern face. His greying hair was cut to keep it out of his eyes which were eyeing his son in disapproval.

"Finish that off, Ichiro, you'll be late for your class."

"Yeah, one minute." Ichiro didn't flinch, he was so distracted as the contestant made it smoothly across the ring descent and over to the final section: the rope swing.

 _"He just needs to made it across, and he'll qualify for the next round. This has been very good so far . . ."_

"Come on!" Ichiro whispered a little louder, looking ready to jump up as the contestant prepared himself for the rope swing, dragging the rope back as far as it would go.

"Ichiro!" Mr. Hiruma looked ready to jump out the door. "Do you want to go to athletics or not?"

"One minute!" Ichiro snapped, still not bothering to look back, still watching the contestant.

 _"Here he goes . . ."_

"Go go go go!" Ichiro rose from his seat a little as the contestant ran over the ledge and began to swing. The finishing platform was a long way away and the contestant stretched out his leg and tried to plant his right foot on it, but his foot slipped and the contestant lost his grip on the rope. With that, he toppled into the water with a big splash.

 _ **"NOOOO!"**_ Ichiro thrust his arms down and grabbed his hair, gritting his teeth.

"Ichiro!" Mr. Hiruma snapped. "Let's go now, you've seen him do it."

Ichiro groaned, reluctantly raising the TV remote and turned off the TV so he could pick up his black jacket with red stripes on the sleeves. "He was doing amazing."

Mr. Hiruma said nothing as he opened the door for his son and handed him a bottle of water as he stepped out.

"Did you see that?" Ichiro continued. "He went down the ring part so smoothly, and then at the rope swing part, he didn't get far enough!" He clawed his fingers at the thought of it. "If the last one gets through, he will be very lucky. I wish I could do that."

"Mmm." Mr. Hiruma tightened his lips, obviously not interested. "Keep training hard at your athletics and we'll see."

The two of them were sitting in the car now and Mr. Hiruma turned on the engine so they could drive off. Even though his eyes were focused on the road, Ichiro was still keen on making conversation.

"Do you think I could be in that game show?" Ichiri asked.

"You could," Mr. Hiruma muttered. "But you need to be fit. And you need to do your exams first before you go anywhere."

Ichiro groaned. "Stupid exams! They should be based on enthusiasm, not on academics! And studying makes me restless!"

"No, you're restless because you have too much energy in you," Mr. Hiruma replied. "When you have too much energy and have nothing to do with it, it makes you agitated. Have you noticed your mood has improved since you started athletics?"

"Yeah, I'm a fast runner," said Ichiri proudly. Then he chuckled. "But I have no stamina."

"Then you can build it up," said Mr. Hiruma with a small smile.

After a ten minute drive, the two of them arrived at the local athletics field, Toneri Park. Mr. Hiruma was especially eager to park on a spot so he could see Ichiro get out and head over to join the other runners who had much better built looking arms and legs.

"Hey." The father raised his hand holding the bottle of water. Ichiro just pulled a face and took it. Noticing this, Mr. Hiruma raised an eyebrow. "You enjoy yourself, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ichiro murmured.

Mr. Hiruma didn't look convinced but waited anyway until Ichiro was with the other runners before driving off. Ichiro was watching some of them jogging around the race track. How did they keep that pace without wheezing?

As he watched them, Ichiro's ears suddenly pricked up at the conversation some of the other youngsters were having. He couldn't make all of it out, but he certainly caught words like "ready" and "race" and "test." Oh crap, there was a race test today? And he hadn't prepared. Great.

Ichiro shrugged as their coach called them for their first warm up. Might as well make the most of it. If he could come not last, that would be nice . . .

* * *

"Coach!" Reina shouted, looking around. "Coach Hibana?"

The four Fittorangers had teleported into their massive sports center for a headquarters, which was bigger than your average sports center or gym. This one had practically everything you could think of. Of course there were rooms for training and fighting such as boxing and weights, but there was also a gym, a court with goals and basketball hoops, an indoor pool, an archery room, a climbing room, even an ice rink with air conditioning. Outside the three story white building, there were several fields, for tennis, baseball and other field sports such as football and rugby. Surrounding the building was a race track. Apart from all the sporty rooms, there was also a recreation room with couches, magazines and a HD television, a fancy modern kitchen and five bedrooms for the Fittorangers. There was even a technology room with super computers, though that was mainly used for keeping an eye on the country. It was quite the high class home and a dream house for a sporty person.

The Fittorangers were standing in the entrance hall and had demorphed out of their costumes. All five of them were wearing sports jackets of their color with white sleeves, their number on the top right and the crest symbol on the back, though the shield was white.

Reina was five foot six in height and out of the two girls, she was slightly more muscular, most noticeably in her thighs and shoulders, though she still had a decent thin figure. She had a plain, pale face with surprisingly chubby cheeks and a big nose, despite the fit body, and unruly black shoulder length hair that she liked to keep in place by tying it in a high ponytail, though her fringe still frayed on the right. Along with her blue and white jacket, which was zipped all the way up, she wore tight black sports leggings (that exposed her thighs further) and white sneakers with light blue soles.

"Where is he?" she murmured irritably and headed over to the computer room, shaking the black Fitto Ball in her right hand. Seeing this, Junta hurried up to her. He was five foot ten in height with very short black hair and pretty thick eyebrows. Like Reina, he was only average looking, but his skin was more fair and his square face was more bony. As for his body, for the most part it was noticeably muscular, especially in the thighs and calves. He was wearing a tight black polo shirt with his green and white jacket, that was zipped halfway up his torso, and skinny dark grey tracksuit bottoms with black and white sneakers.

"Mind that," Junto warned, lunging for the ball in Reina's hand. "That might not be a Fitto Ball we're familiar with. You've seen Raifuru and the others use these to drain life energy."

Reina immediately shifted away from Junto, holding on tight to the ball. "I told you, we're going to let Coach Hibana look at it first."

Goushou snorted and gave Mimi a mischievous glance. _'"We."_ Out of the Fittorangers, Goushou was the tallest at five foot thirteen, and was by far the most muscular, even when not in his Fittoranger form. His biceps were especially noticeable, despite the loose white and yellow jacket he was wearing completely open. As well as the jacket, he was wearing a plain black shirt with knee length black shorts with yellow stripes on either side and black sports socks with worn out sneakers that were probably white once but now they were a dirty greyish-brown. On his right ear, he wore three gold earrings. His face was broad and fair and he had spiky hair of a orange-yellow color. It was hard to tell if it was dyed or not.

After a tense silence, Mimi stepped up to Reina. She was the shortest of the group, at four foot eight, and had a graceful slender body. Her pink and white jacket was zipped halfway up, though you could still see the small black sleeveless top she wore, and the white sports bra underneath. She was also wearing very short black shorts made of spandex that showed off her curvy legs, and black knee socks, each of which had two pink stripes up top. The outfit was complete with trainers that were black with pink stripes and dark grey soles. Mimi had an equally attractive hexagonal face with fair skin, almond shaped brown eyes and wavy dark brown hair that past her shoulders and a long fringe that covered her forehead.

"Perhaps the coach is busy," she suggested. "I think we should go into the computer room and see if there are any worthy people doing sports."

Goushou and Junto reacted immediately, exchanging glances and nodding enthusiastically.

"I think that's a good idea," said Junto.

"Yes, why didn't we do that earlier?" Goushou laughed, and the three of them began marching off into the computer room.

"Wait!" Reina cried but they ignored her and walked straight past her, they were too excited. "You can't just-" She dropped her arms and let out an exaggerated groan.

"Why am I on a team of morons?" she wailed as she reluctantly followed her teammates into the computed room.

* * *

Now that the warm up was done, Ichiro, and the other runners were at their starting points, ready to go. Ichiro was breathing heavily, eyeing the other runners in front of him. He would like to do well for once. Just once.

He waited for the coach to fire the rifle and straightened in his position . . .

 _ **BANG!**_

As soon as the gunshot banged his eardrums, Ichiro took off, as if someone had really fired a bullet at him and began to sprint as fast as he could. His feet were moving like he was running on hot coal and within a few seconds, he had overtaken his fellow athletes, and panted, so focused on staying in first, he didn't notice the camera on the green that was recording his every move . . .

"Whoa!" Junto's eyes were widened as he pointed at the young man in red sprinting for his life. "Look at how fast he's going!"

"He caught up with the others so fast," Mimi whispered in admiration.

"What are we watching?" Reina asked as she stomped in, placing the black Fitto Ball on the desk. Then she saw the athlete sprinting down the track, well ahead of the others now.

"Look at this person here," Mimi said. "He's running so fast. He's like lightning!"

"Running's not a sport! Running's a daily hobby! People run every day!"

"Yeah, but look how fast he's going!" Goushou grinned, pointing at the difference between the athlete and his competition. "That's like- record breaking speed!"

Reina swung her head left and right, considering this. "Okay, well we'll see if he wins the race and then we can decide."

Goushou stared at Reina like she had gone completely mad. "LOOK at him!" he protested. "That eagerness should be enough to tell that he's worthy of being our fifth Fittoranger!"

His eyes were on the opposite shelf where one red ball with the blast crest symbol and a red lightning bolt was lying right in the middle.

"Maybe we should look around and see if there are other good sportsmen before we make a decision," said Junto.

Reina nodded, relieved to finally have someone on her side. "See, now HE understands the importance of selecting a worthy leader!"

Goushou shook his head. "I think we have him right here." His eyes fell on a large lemon lime colored button. It was a special button used for teleporting certain people to the sports center . . .

Ichiro felt his breath coming short. His legs were beginning to strain. His mouth was beginning to dry out quicker than the desert. He could feel his forehead and armpits getting damp, and he could sense the other runners catching up.

"Crap!" he wheezed to himself. "I shouldn't have used up my energy so quickly!"

He tried to keep going but his legs began to flop instead of move forwards, and his stomach felt like someone had jabbed a needle through them. Straining with the pain, he was about to collapse when suddenly he disappeared from the arena. Luckily, the other runners were so occupied with the race, they didn't notice him and jogged past where he had been a moment ago.

Ichiro collapsed and landed on cold greyish- white tiles. The room itself was mostly a shade of grey which he couldn't tell was dark or light. Nonetheless, it was all very cold. He tried to climb to his feet, but his legs had stopped on him completely, and he was panting so hard, he was drooling.

"What did I tell you?" he heard an angry female voice shout from behind. "I told you not to teleport him here until the race was over!" When she spoke again, it was directed at him. "Look at him! He's a wreck! He can't even stand up!"

"Give him a chance, he probably got a shock from the transportation," a calm male voice replied.

He heard another female voice, a softer one this time. "What are we going to do with him? We can't just teleport him back, can we? And now that he knows what we look like . . ."

"This is your fault!" the harsh female voice yelled. "You always have to make stupid decisions without thinking! Why did you teleport him without asking?"

Another male voice, a rougher deeper one tried to answer to this in time. "Well we can just train him in . . ."

"And what? Expect him to be a Fittoranger in a day?"

By this time, Ichiro had gotten two his feet and was taking a good look at the four youngsters that were standing in front of the super computer ahead of him. The harsh voice seemed to be coming from the girl in the blue jacket who was standing over the muscular orange haired boy in yellow. She tutted and turned to face Ichiro reluctantly.

"Uhh . . ." Ichiro swiveled his eyes across the group of four, not sure what to do or say. "Sorry, what's going on?"

The girl in blue let out an irritable sigh. The girl in pink noticed this and clasped her hands together with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt your big race," she said softly. "But . . ." She laughed uncertainly, looking at her teammates for prompting.

Junto raised and dropped his shoulders, shifting his feet a little. "We're Fittorangers, Preservers of Energy and Life."

"Junto!" Reina hissed.

"Fittorangers?" Ichiro perked up. "I've seen you! On TV! You fight all the monsters!" His eyes widened and a wide grin spread across his face. "So THAT'S what you look like behind the costumes! You all look amazing! Y- Yellow! You're really that muscular without the costume!"

Goushou smirked and flexed his left bicep, making Reina roll her eyes.

"And Fitto Pink!" Ichiro continued. "You actually look like a gymnast! And-" He gavsd up and down Mimi's attractive body and tried to think of something to say that wouldn't embarrass either of them, making Mimi glance down and tuck a lock of brown hair behind her ear, and again Reina did not react well, lowering her eyebrows and hastily brushing her fringe with her fingers.

"Wait a second . . ." Ichiro paused and then bounced on the spot, his grin growing wider. "You're going to ask me to be a Fittoranger as well, aren't you?"

There was a very awkward silence. Reina gave Goushou a death glare. Luckily the tense moment was interrupted by a crash coming behind the door opposite Ichiro. Everyone jumped and glanced at the door when it suddenly opened and a man nearing fifty stumbled out. He was a short skinny man, about four foot six, fairly tanned and had silver hair flowing backwards; and he was wearing a grey tracksuit with white trainers- all of which was covered in soot.

"Coach Hibana?" Reina looked as shocked as she did confused.

The man, Coach Hibana shook his head, ignoring her completely. He looked as if he were drunk.

"Perhaps I should hire an actual scientist if I'm going to build weapons for you lot." As he woozily strolled out of the room, he caught sight of Ichiro and his narrow eyes widened a little. He quickly smacked his head to get it together and dusted off his tracksuit to try and make himself look a little more presentable.

"You found a fifth!"

Junto pulled a face. "Yeah, about that . . ."

Ichiro's face dropped. "What?"

"You're not a Fittoranger."

"Not . . . a . . . Fittoranger?" Ichiro gave Reina a look, one of both confusion and hurt. "But why did you-"

"Look. Things happened and we got overexcited and sometimes-" Goushou tightened his lips, not wanting to admit he had made the wrong decision.

"Oh . . ." Ichiro's body drooped and he looked down at his feet.

"Should we just teleport him back?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, and then he's gonna go around telling EVERYONE that he met the Fittorangers!" said Reina. "What will happen then? If we let him go, he'll totally bust our covers! We'll have paparazzi chasing us everywhere! The Fitto Center will be turned into a tourist attraction! We'd have no privacy!"

Goushou folded his arms. "Wouldn't hurt to let some people know us . . . "

 ** _"NO!"_**

"Okay!" Goushou raised his hands and eyebrows, shifting away from Reina.

"So what are you doing?" Ichiro murmured more to himself than to the others.

"Why don't you give the boy a chance eh?" Coach Hibana asked, making Ichiro look up a little.

"We can't just take a guy we picked up after he collapsed and expect him to be a fitness icon and fight evil," said Reina. "Surely YOU can't believe that, Coach, can you?"

Coach Hibana shrugged. "Anyone can be a fitness icon with enough hard work."

"We hard to work for YEARS!" Reina exclaimed.

"Yes, but it can take less if you have enthusiasm," said Coach Hibana, approaching Ichiro who had perked up again.

"So does that mean you're gonna make me a Fittoranger then?"

As soon as he said this, the sound of an alarm filled the air and the computer room began to flash red. The Fittorangers immediately turned around to face the super computer while Ichiro flicked glances around him, surprised by the alarm.

"What's happening?"

Reina, Junto, Goushou and Mimi all had their eyes glued to the computer. Ichiro couldn't see what they were looking at- he hadn't really moved from the one spot since he had gotten here, but he could make out blasting sounds, screaming people and maniac laughter.

"Raifuru again," said Goushou in a monotone.

The four of them stepped away from the computer and pulled out their Fitto Balls. Ichiro noticed this and went to say something but the others were preoccupied by their mission.

"Let's try and defeat him this time," said Reina.

"Hey, what about-"

Before Ichiro could finish his question, the four of them had teleported out of the room, leaving a disappointed Ichiro with Coach Hibana who was eyeing the red Fitto Ball on the shelf behind them . . .

* * *

Raifuru was strolling around the streets of Tokyo again with his renewed rifle. As usual, he was taking much pleasure in causing destruction, firing his rifle wherever he pleased.

"Who cares if I don't have a Black Fitto Ball?" he demanded. "I'll just destroy this city anyway! It's much less energy consuming!" He fired at a building, causing concrete to crumble in front of citizens who took fright and ran away.

As people ran away from the monsters, the four Fittorangers ran and stopped in front of him, with Reina clearly leading. Raifuru stopped what he was doing and growled.

"You lot again! This happens every time! I just want to have my fun and destroy things and you always have to interrupt!" he complained. "Well you're not going to interrupt me this time! The Master gave me this! It should be the perfect preoccupation!" He raised a silver ball with a bronze ring through the middle and a light blue gemstone in the middle and threw it in the air.

"Masukotto!" he yelled and the ball glowed before opening and releasing robotic alien like creatures with brown body and silver armor that resembled that of a rugby player. Underneath the helmets they wore, they had light blue crystal eyes and droopy black mouths.

"Attack!" Raifuru demanded, pointing at the four Fittorangers who stood their ground, not intimidated. Reina stepped forwards a little, and the four drew out their Fitto Balls.

"Now! Let's go!"

Junto, Goushou and Mimi nodded in agreement and the four swung their Fitto Balls in a circular motion, then brought them down to their chests and thrusting them out in front of them, while chanting a morph call in unison:

 **"Fittoranger! Gear On!"**

The Fitto Balls began to glow, the shield symbol shooting out of them, making the Masukotto back away. Reina, Mimi, Goushou and Junto then spread their arms out and the shield symbol smacked onto their chests, causing the rest of the basic costume to appear. Next the elbow and knee pads appeared, the straps wrapping around their arms to fit just right. Finally the helmets appeared, first the top half smacking on like a proper sports helmet, then the bottom, and then finally the visors lowered down on them, completing the morphing process.

Raifuru backed away but his Masukotto seemed equally intimidated as the Fittorangers stepped forwards, still led by Reina. One could almost sense the designated sport they were associated with and what sports rooms they would train there: Reina, an ice rink, Mimi, a gymnasium, Goushu a hockey court and Junto a tennis court.

"The Sharp Athletic!" Reina swung her left leg around and behind the right and opened her arms. She then stomped her right foot forward and bent her knees, thrusting her right hand straight in front of her and the left behind, like she was in a skating position. "Fitto Blue!"

"The Swift Athletic!" Mimi took a step forwards, with one foot in front of the other, like she was on a narrow path (or a beam) and performed a high kick with her left foot. She then bent her knees low and straightened hard, bringing her hands up to strike that gymnast pose. "Fitto Pink!"

"The Strong Athletic!" Goushou swung his muscular arms left and right like he was swiping imaginary foes out of the way before flexing his left arm and patting his bicep with his right hand. He then raised his left foot and stomped it down, and clenched his fists, with his left in the air and his right in front of his waist, like he was holding an imaginary hockey stick. "Fitto Yellow!"

"The Stealthy Athletic!" Junto thrust his right fist down, and then brought the left one up, like someone had struck something and was about to run. He then jumped out, spreading his legs apart and clenched his fists over on his right side like someone holding a tennis racket. "Fitto Green!"

"I hate sports!" Raifuru groaned. "It's so overrated!" He pointed at the four Fittorangers, eyeing his minions. "Masukotto, attack already!"

The Masukotto responded immediately charged at the Fittorangers who charged back and everyone except Raifuru began to fight.

"This had better save me the hard work."

Fitto Blue began performing sever swinging kicks, rising and ducking to knock Masukotto around her to the ground. After about the fourth kick, she rose again and noticed a Masukotto charge at her, but Reina noticed his chest was exposed and gave it three hard boxing punches in the torso where it had no armor. Kicking another one from behind, Reina then gave another Masukotto a good hard sucker punch to the face before bringing her arms across her chest.

"Fitto Arena- Ice Rink!"

The ground surrounding Reina and her opposing Masukotto suddenly turned to ice. The Masukotto all wobbled uncertainly at this change of environment, but before they could recover, Reina began to spin rapidly, faster and faster, she was almost like a blurry blue mini tornado, and she whizzed around the "ice rink", slashing Masukotto left and right, causing them to spark and fall to the ground.

Fitto Pink somersaulted into a group of Masukotto and landed on the ground, kicking one in front of her, and then one on her side. One tried to attack her from behind but Mimi raised her left hand, blocking his arm, and caught it, flipping the minion over. She then opened her right hand, and a long bright pink gymnast ribbon appeared in it. Some Masukotto gathered in front of her, wondering what she was doing with such a pretty delicate little thing. Mimi seemed to know what they were thinking and wiggled it playfully in front of them.

"It's nice, eh?" Before anyone could answer, Mimi waved the ribbon over her head in circles before lashing it at the Masukotto. The ribbon suddenly turned into a beaming pink whip and easily cut into the Masukotto armor, making it spark and smoke violently.

Fitto Yellow skidded his way into the Masukotto like a puc would skid across the hockey curt, knocking his feet into most of their legs, causing them to flip onto their backs. Goushou then quickly got to his feet and kicked at one's legs with his left foot, but it kicked back, wanting to put up a better fight than others. Goushou responded by swinging up his right foot and kicking it a hard blow on its side. The Masukotto made a squealing noise, but Goushou ignored it and power punched it in the torso. Another tried to intervene but Goushou bent down and performed a swinging kick, knocking the two Masukotto onto their backsides.

"Bye!" Goushou finally finished them off by performing one last kick, so powerful, it send the two of them flying and crashing into a building.

Fitto Green performed a sweeping punch to one Masukotto and kicked it away, before thrusting his left fist down and punching another in the face and knocking it to the ground. He then noticed a few Masukotto on the far side and that there was a flat building on his left and behind the others. He crossed his hands in front of him before jumping onto the building sideways and running across like he was standing upright. The Masukotto were so taken aback that they couldn't help but watch as he ran across the building, over to the other, above them. Finally, he leaped off the building and swung around with his right foot, hitting a good few of them.

"Crap!"

Raifuru had realized that his minions had done nothing for him, and now the Fittorangers had gathered back together in front of him. They all stuck out their hands, and their special weapons appeared in their hands like before.

"Ice Dagger!" Reina held her sword sideways and drew to fingers along the sharp blade.

"Gymnast Vault!" Mimi rested held one side of her pole in her right hand and rested the other side on her left.

"Hock Hammer!" Goushou shook his hammer, ready to go with it.

"Tennis Blaster!" Junto held his blaster close to him, aimed at Raifuru who took a step back.

"This isn't good . . ."

Reina immediately raised her sword and charged at him and Raifuru was too startled to do anything. He practically allowed himself to be slashed three times by Reina and the sparks came out of his chest like the Masukotto before him. Reina tumbled past him and when Raifuru thought he had a break, Mimi stepped in, using her pole to vault herself into the air. She performed a somersault in the air and then landed into Raifuru, giving him three hard kicks in the head. She then landed behind him and whipped around so she could slash him on the back. By this point, Raifuru was so sore, he fell to the ground and Goushou stepped forwards, wielding his hammer.

He began to slam the ground with the hammer and the impact was so strong, Raifuru found himself bouncing off the ground altogether, screaming and flapping his hands about. Every time Goushou whacked the ground, Raifuru seemed to bounce that little bit higher, until it was enough for him to land unsteadily on his feet- which was exactly what Junto was waiting for.

He aimed his blaster at Raifuru and fired with those tennis ball like bullets. Again, Raifuru had taken so much damage, a mini explosion boomed from his chest and he was sent flying onto the ground.

"Finally!" Reina grinned as she and the team gathered together.

"Hey, that's the best we've done against him so far!" Goushou pointed out.

"We should finish him off then," said Junto.

"And then we decide what we're going to do with that runner guy," said Reina. "As a team please," she added rudely, eyeing Goushou who chuckled and rubbed the back of his yellow helmet.

 ** _"DYAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

The four Fittorangers all jumped and raised their weapons.

"How are you still on your feet?" Reina exclaimed irritably.

Raifuru ignored her question and just laughed. He raised his rifle and fired at the ground with an orange beam that disappeared underneath. At first the Fittorangers tilted heads, not sure what was happening, but suddenly an explosion appeared from below, sending them all flying and dropping their weapons.

"Now you know what it feels like!" Raifuru bellowed, jumping about in delight. "I have been waiting to do that for so long! You know what else I've been wanting to do? THIS!" He dropped his rifle and clawed his hands and purple flames appeared in them. The Fittorangers all tried to climb to their feet and get away but they were simply not quick enough and Raifuru launched his flames at them. The flames grew in size, shifting into the shape of a giant fist. Even though it was made of flames, the impact was like one of am iron fist, and the burning fire made it much more painful. The Fittorangers' costumes sparked and they all fell to the ground.

"YES!" Raifuru screamed, jumping again as the Fittorangers fell to the ground. "I did it! I got down the Fittorangers! If only I had my Black Fitto Ball! Ah well! I can just send you to the Master and he can devour your life energy instead! _**YES** **!"**_

Reina looked up and tried to get back to her feet but was too sore to do so. Her head was bent. She couldn't help wondering if they could do with that kid back there or not . . .

* * *

Coach Hibana was eyeing Ichiro who was watching on at the computer screen in horror. He eyed the single red Fitto Ball on the opposite shelf. A small smile spread across his face. He wondered over to the shelf and picked up the ball before heading back to Ichiro who hadn't budged. In fact, the young man didn't move until Hibana held the Fitto Ball in front of his face.

Only then did Ichiro shift, looking down at the ball and then looking at Coach Hibana who had a reassuring smile on his face.

"I-" Ichiro was trying not to snatch the ball on the man's palm. "I'm not an icon of fitness. I'm not fit at all," he added with a shy little chuckle.

"But you're enthusiastic, are you not? And you want to help the others, don't you? I'm a coach. I only pick people who I think are worthy of being on my team?"

"So . . ." Ichiro stared at him, trying not to smirk too much. "You think I'm worthy?"

Coach Hibana nodded.

Ichiro just stared at him with big brown eyes then raised his hand towards the Fitto Ball, slowly at first, but then he let his excitement take over and snatched the ball altogether. Laughing and gasping, he lurched over from it all and beamed at Coach Hibana.

"Yes!" he laughed. "Thanks! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna be a-"

As he was speaking, he was shaking the ball in his hands and suddenly the ball flashed and disappeared, taking Ichiro with it. Coach Hibana raised his eyebrows, looking surprised and then puckered his lips to himself.

"He is going to need some training, obviously."

* * *

Raifuru was stomping towards the weakened Fittorangers, monolouging to himself as he was doing so.

"I wonder what the Master will do once he is a champion again? It has been a long time. Oh well. Now how am I going to transport you lot over to him?"

Suddenly, Raifuru in his sleeveless red shirt and khaki shorts appeared in front of the four Fittorangers, in a bent down position, holding the red Fitto Ball in his hand.

"Fittoranger!" He suddenly withdrew his head back, his face dropping, and he straightened to take in his surroundings. "I teleported again . . ."

"YOU?!" Reina pushed herself onto her knees, staring at him. "Coach gave YOU the Red Fitto Ball?"

"Yes!" Goushou sounded. "I told you was worthy, didn't I? Coach obviously agrees!"

Mimi and Junto straightened, looking better now while Reina looked down at the ground and said nothing.

"A fifth Fittoranger?" Raifuru had his head cocked.

Ichiro nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that's me!" He turned his right hand holding the red Fitto Ball towards Raifuru who backed away.

"Fittoranger!"

Ichiro took the ball in two hands and swung it in a circular motion. Then, just like the others before him, he brought it down and thrust it out in front of him.

"Gear On!"

With that said, the shield symbol on Ichiro's Fitto Ball shot out and the remaining color seemed to morph onto Ichiro's chest. The shield symbol attached itself onto his chest as well, causing the basics of his outfit to appear as Ichiro thrust his hands out, allowing the elbow and knee pads with red lining to appear and fasten themselves on him. On his back above his belt, the costume burned a little and a large black number 1 appeared. Finally the helmet came on, first the top half, then the bottom half, and then the visor that was shaped like an eight pointed star.

"The Speedy Athletic!" he shouted, stomping his two feet forwards and holding his left clenched fist in front of him. He then leaned into a position like an athlete ready to run, but much more feisty and aggressive. "Fitto Red!"

Raifuru stared at this new Fittoranger but no words came out of his mouth (if you could call it a mouth). Fitto Red stood back into a more casual position and glanced at his hands to admire his new costume.

"I love it! I'm a Fittoranger!"

Reina was staring at the large black number 1 on his back and slowly climbed to her feet as Ichiro turned to face the others that were also climbing back up. "Look at me! I look great!"

"Yeah, you do look nice," Mimi said teasingly, placing her hand on her hip.

"Forget that!" Reina snapped quickly. "The monster is over there!" she added pointing.

"Oh! Right!" Ichiro turned around again and bounced, pumping himself up. "Let's go then!"

Before anyone could stop him, he took off towards Raifuru who shook a little at the over enthusiasm but clenched his fists.

"So be it then!" He clawed his hands and began to shoot more purple flames at Fitto Red who simply tumbled through them and continued to run. Raifuru let out a shriek and tried shoot more flames at him, but Ichiro suddenly turned into a speeding blur and began to zoom back and forth on either side of Raifuru, slashing him every time he past him. Ichiro then stopped in front of the other four Fittorangers and pulled out his own special weapon: a large golden sword with red lining.

"Speed Saber!" He leaped at Raifuru and gave him one big slash with it, sending the monster flying backwards. Beaming, Ichiro bounced back to his teammates and rested his sword on his right shoulder.

"That was awesome." Turning around to see that the other Fittorangers were staring at him, he turned away and chuckled shyly. When they still didn't reply, he turned around again, confused. "Well? What next?"

"Well!" Reina shifted her feet around quickly, suddenly realizing how weakened Raifuru was at this point. "Now we finish him off."

"So let's finish him off!" Ichiro grinned.

"Okay!" Mimi, Goushou and Junto all agreed.

As Raifuru climbed to his feet, Ichiro settled himself into position, holding his sword sideways with the other Fittorangers close behind him, wielding their weapons as well.

"Fitto Arena- Olympic Track!"

The path in front of Raifuru turned into that that resembled a race track, and the Fittorangers were standing in line with Ichiro leading the way. Raifuru screamed when he realized he was in the Fittoranger's path and tried to back away but his feet were frozen to the ground.

"Race Attack!"

The Fittorangers glided at him, so smoothly and so quick, now they had all turned into colored blurs. Each Fittoranger whizzed past Raifuru, taking a turn to attack him with their weapon- Ichiro slashed him with his Speed Saber, Reina sliced him with her Ice Dagger, Mimi smacked him with her Gymnast Vault, Goushou slammed him with his Hock Hammer and Junto shot him with his Tennis Blaster.

With so much damage taken, Raifuru began to spark uncontrollably, his legs weakening on him. The Fittorangers had skidded to a halt, standing in line with their backs turned on him. Finally Raifuru let out a groan and let his body give up on him.

"I'm too lazy for this . . ."

And with that, he collapsed and burst into flames.

Hearing this, the Fittorangers turned to see that Raifuru was gone completely. Ichiro, Mimi Goushou and Junto all cheered while Reina folded her arms and watched as the others took turns to hug Ichiro and give him a pat on the back.

"That was AMAZING!" Ichiro exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd be able to do all that! And then you did then final attack with me, it was great!"

"You did really well in your first fight!" Mimi beamed.

"I always knew you were gonna be a good Fittoranger, eh?" Goushou grinned.

"We had to train for ages but-" Junto raised his hand at him. "You're a natural!"

Ichiro nodded and turned to face Reina who hadn't moved from her spot since the monster had been defeated, nor had she said a word. Ichiro couldn't see her face with her blue helmet, but he could tell that she was staring right at him.

"You're still going have to train."

"Yeah, I know," Ichiro replied, calming down a little.

Reina nodded, considering telling him that this selection was completely accidental but decided to keep it a secret. What Ichiro didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"I think you should head home," she muttered. "I imagine there were people routing for you back at that race."

"Oh! Yeah!" Ichiro nodded, bouncing back before running off. "Thanks!" He then took off completely, waving his hands in the air. **"I'M A FITTORANGER!"**

As the other Fittorangers watched him disappear into the city, Mimi stepped up to Reina and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are okay with him being out leader, right?"

Reina let out a heavy sigh and flicked Mimi's hand away. "I suppose. I'm just going have to train him in."

 **And I hoped you enjoyed that! I hope you enjoyed the similarities with some twists in there! I think they work pretty good, so we'll have to see what you guys think.**

 **Please Read and Review and check out my other Power Rangers stories! Any ideas are more than welcome!**

 **See ya! ;D**


End file.
